


(A Loss Of) Control

by mchks



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: (its temporary from the clinical trials), Akira Drinks A Weird Drug And Can't Move For A Bit: The Fanfiction, F/M, Kink Meme, Paralysis, Vaginal Sex, also they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchks/pseuds/mchks
Summary: A clinical trial goes a bit differently than expected. Akira thinks it's pretty hot.(For the Persona 5 Kink Meme)





	(A Loss Of) Control

**Author's Note:**

> this (as are all my other fics) is un-beta'd! sorry!!
> 
> in response to the kink meme request here: http://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=15841#cmt15841

“Takemi-san, I think something’s wrong.”

The woman in question hummed, looking up from her clipboard. Akira’s eyes were wide, and he had his hands running up and down his thighs.

“My legs went limp. They’re not numb, but still…” Akira ran his hands through his hair. “I’m usually asleep for this part.”

Tae stands, making her way over to Akira. He’s reported temporary paralysis before, but usually just after waking, and it never lasts more than a few minutes. Shit, she really thought she had this formula down. She checks Akira’s pulse, but nothing is different from the last  
trial except for Akira’s unusual alertness.

“Can you help me pull your legs up onto the bed? I want you to be as comfortable as possible, Akira.”

He nods, and she helps him arrange his body in a propped up position. Akira tries to reach for a pillow to place behind his back, but his fingers don’t close around it. Instead, his hands hang from his arms, twitching slightly with effort, but refusing to comply. Tae pushes his arms down onto the bed and retrieves the pillow herself, adjusting it until Akira can sit properly. 

Tae takes her clipboard off her desk and scribbles something on it. “Due to the… unforeseen side-effects of the medication, I’m going to check for feeling in your extremities. Are you experiencing paralysis in any other parts of the body?”

Akira shakes his head. “It’s just my arms and legs.” And Tae nods again. 

She begins gently squeezing Akira’s biceps, then moves to his forearm, pausing periodically to ask if Akira can still feel the touch, and gently taps each of his fingers. As she moves farther down, Akira begins to fidget. As she begins to press gently on Akira’s thighs, she notices the reason why.

Akira is hard. Very much so.

“I find it hard to believe that this is a side effect too, my little guinea pig.”

She moves her hand a bit closer, presses ever-so-softly, and Akira whines.

“You’ve certainly got feeling there, don’t you?” Tae says, hints of laughter in her voice. She runs her fingers over Akira’s bulge, her dark nails just barely grazing the fabric of the Shujin uniform. Tae watches as Akira’s legs twitch and flex as he strains to push into the touch. “P-please, Takemi-san…” Akira begs, breaths coming out in hot puffs. “Please touch me more…”

Tae slowly undoes Akira’s belt, slipping it from the loops on his pants. She neatly sets it aside, before starting on his pants. Akira’s breath grows more ragged by the second, and he lets out a strained noise as Tae pretends to stumble undoing his pants’ button.

“Does this appeal to you that much?” Tae asks, smirking. “You’re so helpless. You’re immobilized by this drug, and still all you can think about is sex. Hormones really are something, aren’t they, Kurusu-kun?” She pulls Akira’s length free from his underwear, careful not to touch him too much. “You’ve been such a good guinea pig, I think you deserve a bit of a reward, don’t you?”

Akira nods, ever so eager, and Tae begins to gently stroke him. It’s not that it’s bad, but Tae is going so, SO slow. Akira whines, high and in the back of his throat, but Tae shushes him. “We don’t want to rush, Kurusu-kun.”

She backs away and sits in her desk chair, clicking her tongue at Akira. She undoes the buckles on her heels, slowly sliding them off. Tae can feel Akira’s eyes on her as she slides off her leggings, and then her underwear. She doesn’t bother folding her clothes up, she’s teased the poor boy enough.

Having shed most of her clothing, Tae straddles Akira, almost sitting in his lap. Running her hands through his hair, she kisses his forehead. She pulls a small foil package from her pocket, and opens it, rolling the condom on. Reaching between her legs, she positions Akira’s cock against her entrance. 

“Now… Let’s get started.”

Tae reaches up and rolls Akira’s nipples between her fingers, marveling in the noises that the normally composed boy is making under her. And then, with a quick smile and little else, Tae pushes down onto Akira’s shaft. The boy throws his head back as Tae begins to fuck herself, occasionally moaning half formed sentences and words.

Akira was normally so put together, it was remarkable seeing him in this state. He seemingly had no problems begging, with “m-more...” and “harder, please” being just a few among his ramblings. Tae gave an experimental tug on the young man’s black curls and was completely unprepared for the gasp that followed, coupled with a moan. She’d have to remember that.

Tae didn’t expect much stamina from a high schooler, but Akira keeps up surprisingly well, and she feels herself nearing her own climax when Akira comes unraveled under her, tears beading in his eyes as his body tenses up and he teeters over the edge. Tae comes a minute later, only a bit more composed. 

Akira wipes stray hair from his eyes and Tae’s eyes widen. 

“Could you…?”

Akira smirks. “The paralysis wore off five minutes into your teasing. I just thought you’d appreciate a show.”


End file.
